sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Catheter
"We'll just have to cut you" - Dr. Catheter, planning on killing Gizmo to study the Mogwai. Dr. Catheter was the head scientist of the Splice O' Life lab located on a floor in the [Center. BiographyEditDr. Catheter was the head scientist of the lab, and possibly was an employee for Clamp, or was just the head of the lab which was built inside the Clamp Center building. He did not care of Gizmo's feelings and wanted to dissect and research Gizmo. Fortunately, Billy Peltzer rescued Gizmo and released two monkeys (named Alvin and Theodore) into the lab as a diversion.Dr. Catheter had two assistants: Martin and Lewis. They nearly unintentionally let Gizmo run away when Gizmo pretended dancing to music (I'm Ready sung by Fat Domino), but Dr. Catheter captured him. Catheter developed several serums, hormones, and potions that can affect an organism, such as a green plant pod resembling of the 1956 film Invasion of the Body Snatchers. Gremlins started drinking all his research-liquids that he had studied for his entire life and career for years. The Brain Gremlin, after drinking the Brain Hormone, helps a gremlin who drank the Bat serum by injecting the Bat Gremlin with genetic sunblock, and sent the Bat Gremlin, as his first henchman, to make sure the Gremlins know when to escape into New York and take over the human civilization in New York City, which is nighttime. Dr. Catheter ordered his assistants to quickly catch the Bat Gremlin, but the attempt failed. Catheter getting his hand chomped down on by a gremlin.Added by PrincessPussyCat0891During the time the lab was being invaded, Dr. Catheter had experienced so much horror and fear, (The horror...the horror....things...stuff!) and when Billy asked him what just happened, Dr. Catheter swears to him grabbing him tightly to the neck, "I'll never hurt another living thing as long as I live!", quitting his career of dissecting and using animals to know more knowledge into science. Billy, Dr. Catheter, and Forster tried to stop the Gremlins, but all the bright lights were broken, however Catheter had a locker full of weapons and guns which he could use to stop the Gremlins. Soon Forster was captured by Greta, and Catheter got bitten in the hand by a Gremlin when reaching into a box to get assortment weapons. Billy threw the Gremlin that was biting Catheter's hand away, but Billy accidentally hits a lightbulb from a lamp unleashed the Electric Gremlin which attacked Dr. Catheter and surrounded him with sparking electricity; ultimately, the extremely-high number of volts killed the scientist. TriviaEdit being electrocuted by the Electric GremlinAdded by PolisKaninDr. Catheter was portrayed by famous British actor Christopher Lee.Dr. Catheter has a rather repulsive side to him, being that he not only asked for the used tissue the science lab's secretary blew her nose in, but he also had commented on how disappointed he was that the illnesses he had ordered wouldn't come in.In one deleted scene the good dr is talking to Wally about a serum to make bats impervious to light, during this he starts to drift off saying Actor Christopher LeeAdded by Hill Nothing fanthat it could be deadly for people if the bats got out of line, whicth probally is a refrence to his roles as Dracula in the old hammer films e.g. Dracula has risen from the graveLater on when the Bat Gremlin first takes the serum the expression on his face possibly suggests that this is an refrence to the already mentiond hammer series.When the Electric Gremlin is electrocuding him, it looks a bit like the Force Lightning used by the Emperor from Star Wars (in episode III and in VI) Category:Villians